


Remember

by GunmetalCyanide



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunmetalCyanide/pseuds/GunmetalCyanide
Summary: Roadhog can't sleep because of the things he remembers from the past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://fuckyourcalibrations.tumblr.com/)

There were times when, despite his best efforts, the past crept up on him. Roadhog had long since come to accept what he had done, the part he had played in the destruction of the Outback, and he had buried it deep down, with Mako, with who he had been. But he was learning that, in those moments at night, sleeping under the stars, in those moments where Junkrat was quiet and calm, in those moments where he was alone with his thoughts, the past had no problem with reminding him of what he had done.

Junkrat’s head was on his leg and Roadhog was supposed to be sleeping, the Outback night actually comfortable for once, but he couldn’t seem to get there. He’d lay there, get comfortable, and then end up awake again. He remembered, remembered his people screaming, remembered the feeling of guilt and helplessness that had settled low in his belly, a piercing and unsettling feeling. He remembered the heat, remembered swearing away his past, remembered leaving it all behind. Mako had died with his people, died with the multitude of victims. He remembered when he picked up the mask, altered it, pulled his hair back, and had become Roadhog.

“’Swrong?”

A groggy voice brought Roadhog’s attention to the night, to the warm body against his. Junkrat had cracked one eye open, though it was unfocused through sleep. Roadhog watched as the smaller Junker became more alert rapidly. He sat up, looking around.

“Who’s here?! Hold on a tick…” Junkrat frowned, looking around at all their carefully placed traps and explosives, seeing none of them had gone off. He looked back at Roadhog, who just grunted.

“Go back to sleep, Rat.” Small hands, one flesh and one metal, shoved at Roadhog, managing to get him to budge, but only just. 

“Yeah, you first, Roadie.” Roadhog allowed himself to be pushed back and lay back on the bedroll, feeling Junkrat squirm around repeatedly to get as comfortable as he had been. Roadhog growled a warning before Junkrat finally settled down and he could be heard snoring only moments later. Roadhog looked at him and felt a smile tugging on his lips, despite his best efforts. The past was shit, but maybe the future wouldn’t be so bad…


End file.
